


恶犬

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	恶犬

　　

　　

　　他们重重地撞上冰箱。

　　皮尔斯不由得捏紧了指间的香烟。目睹眼前的这一切实在是叫他觉得很痛苦，他仿佛看见自己那点可怜的存款正在以肉眼可见的方式奔逃出房间。那台花了他一百三十美元的二手冰箱，正无力地被夹在那两个混球和墙壁之间，被撞得咣咣响，里面还存放着两打啤酒和一小袋大麻烟，那两个被愤怒冲昏了头脑的蠢货，根本不懂得珍惜好东西，他们一人摁着另一人的脑袋，一下，两下。他无辜的冰箱像是随时都可能散架。

　　紧接着遭殃的是桌椅，皮尔斯大口地吸着烟，别开了视线。逃避好过直视，反正他也阻止不了，不如假装没看见，等一切都结束后，再去收拾残局也不迟。可他高估了自己。他高估了自己的耐受力，仅仅是听着声音，他的脑袋都快炸了。撞击声，碎裂声，时而暴怒的低吼，还有痛哼和喘息，皮尔斯打赌自己的邻居们这会儿已经聚集起来准备报警了。

　　果然，门铃响了，与此同时，屋内的混乱戛然而止，皮尔斯恼火地瞪了一眼那两个正纠缠在沙发上的混球，转过身去看猫眼。扭曲的视线里出现一张眼熟的脸孔，皮尔斯低下头，想了想，记起对方是同一楼层的住户，一个说话带浓重口音的意大利移民。他一定是因为这可疑的噪音找上门的。

　　皮尔斯就着防盗链打开门锁，意大利移民邻居的半张脸孔出现在门缝外，正毫不掩饰好奇心地门内张望。有事吗？皮尔斯问。意大利人这才直起身。“你的屋子里很吵，”他一边说，一边还是不住地往里瞟，像是试图捕捉到什么能让他在报纸上露脸的新闻素材，“出什么事了吗？霍利德太太也跑出来了。”

　　让那多事的老太婆滚回去。皮尔斯真想这么说，但忍住了，他仰起头，假惺惺地冲意大利人挤出一个微笑，问：“我看上去像是有事的样子吗？”

　　那讨人厌的目光上上下下地在皮尔斯身上扫了两遍。“我想没有，”目光的主人说。

　　“那就对了。”

　　“可那声音——”

　　“我女朋友在闹脾气。”

　　不等意大利人回应，皮尔斯就重重关上了门。猫眼内，意大利人困惑地在门外站了一会儿，然后挠了挠脑袋，走了。他不会报警，住在这街区里的人都讨厌警察，因为几乎人人都有点见不得人的秘密，不是毒品，就是走私烟。皮尔斯收回视线，慢吞吞地转过身，再度看向沙发上的两个混乱制造者。

　　上帝啊，操死我得了，他想。

　　他的沙发上沾了血。

　　暂时占据上风的那个混球，24，正把爪子插在身下人的后背上。“我之前是怎么跟你说的？”皮尔斯拿烟头对准他，“在家里打架的时候不准伸爪子，你知道这处理起来有多麻烦，你要整死我了。”

　　24抛给他一个“我不在乎”的眼神，然后低下头，像是在注视自己的爪子和肉体的连结处，它深深地没了进去，旁边的一小块布料已经被血浸湿了。皮尔斯叹着气，把烟头摁灭在窗台上，往旁边走了两步，直到洛根的脸进入视线中。洛根趴在那儿，在24身下，脸色苍白，像个肺结核患者那样艰难地喘气。

　　“我们能结束这场闹剧了吗？”皮尔斯问。

　　洛根转动眼球，看向皮尔斯。皮尔斯不知道那是什么意思，但显然不是求救，下一秒，另一对该死的爪子出现在了他眼中，证实了他的想法。

　　第二场混乱在24因大腿被刺穿而引发的痛叫中拉开序幕。

　　皮尔斯只得紧张地退回到门边，他可不想被误伤，尽管这一回，他们只是在沙发上扭打作一团——该死的，沙发上的血越来越多了，如果意大利人在这时候敲响他的门，八成能从门缝里闻到血腥味。皮尔斯把手伸进口袋的烟盒里，又掏了支烟。

　　想要借烟味掩盖血味像是种奢望，皮尔斯不明白那两头野兽哪来的这么多血，难道他们不该停下来补充点能量什么的吗？24又占了上风，他把洛根压在身下，发疯似的把利爪往洛根身上捅去，每一下抽出都鲜血四溅。那几张可怜的沙发已经成了恐怖电影道具，连带着旁边的墙壁都溅了星星点点的血液。皮尔斯眉头紧皱地看着，胃部开始不受自控地翻腾，洛根的后背都快被捅成筛子了。

　　24终于停下了。

　　皮尔斯松了口气，一大截烟灰随之掉落到地上。他甚至忘了自己还点着烟。洛根瘫在沙发上，一动不动，像是陷入了短暂的死亡状态。“别再玩了，行吗？”皮尔斯看向24，“他已经死——”

　　洛根呻吟了一声。

　　24立马又有了动作，皮尔斯翻了个白眼，咒骂着挪开视线，不忍再看。还是老一套，肢体碰撞，闷哼声，爪子划过骨头时那令人牙酸的刮擦声，他不知道这什么时候才是个头，他的烟盒都快空了，卧室里还有一包烟，可那意味着他得迈开步子，经过沙发，冰箱，一连串的危险区域，还有——

　　他诧异地眨了眨眼睛。

　　24撕开了洛根的裤子。

　　皮尔斯有一瞬间觉得那是意外，如果这事发生在他身上，那不算新鲜，但发生在洛根身上——他看到了24勃起的阴茎，哦，上帝啊——他又眨了眨眼睛，然后迈开脚步，有些恍惚地走向冰箱。他花了一百三十美元购买的二手旧冰箱，还好端端地呆在那儿，像是未曾遭受过任何伤害。皮尔斯打开它，拿出一瓶冰啤酒，撬开盖子，站在原地喝了一大口。冷冰冰的酒液让他清醒了些，他拿着瓶子，慢慢走回到客厅里，沙发上，24正用力摁着伤痕累累的洛根，坚硬的阴茎已经捅进了洛根的屁股里。

　　“哦上帝，”皮尔斯梦呓似的低语着，“看看你都做了些什么。”

　　洛根清醒地趴在那儿，出于愤怒，满脸通红。

　　他没力气反击了，皮尔斯愣愣地看着，心想。他毕竟老了。或许再过几分钟，他就能重新聚集起力气，但那又有什么用，羞辱他的目的已经达成了，他总不能再干回来。

　　皮尔斯目不转睛地看着，又喝了口酒。

　　如果不是空气里充斥满了血腥味，这场景一定有够惹人兴奋，事实上，他现在就很兴奋，但他还不像24那条疯狗一样嗜血，他的下腹是发热了些，但仅此而已，仅此而已。啤酒气泡在他的舌头上跳跃着，让他舌根发痒。洛根光着屁股，被一个年轻版的自己操，这毫无爱意可言的性事就像野兽交配。他那儿给撕裂了吗？那不要紧，反正他很快就能恢复，皮尔斯紧盯着他们连接的部位，他没看到血迹。

　　24的胯部快速拍打着洛根的屁股，肉体拍击声格外响亮。

　　门铃又响了。

　　皮尔斯只觉得脑袋里轰地一声，像是有什么东西骤然炸开了。该死的意大利人！他在心底咒诅着那家伙，慌乱地趴到门板上看猫眼。霍利德太太，她的脸在变形的猫眼视线里就像个老巫婆，但皮尔斯松了口气。她是个迟钝的人，而且，她儿子利用她藏毒品。

　　皮尔斯把门打开一条缝。

　　“我听到一些古怪的噪音，”她的眼睛停留在皮尔斯脸上，没到处乱瞟，兴许是因为她视力不好，“你看上去不像那些金属乐爱好者。”

　　皮尔斯清了清嗓子，“我不是。”

　　“你能把音乐关小声点吗？”

　　“可以，抱歉打扰到你了，太太，”皮尔斯强忍住笑意。

　　她怪异地瞥了他一眼，像是在看什么奇闻异事，紧接着转过身，走了。皮尔斯关好门，上了锁，之后有好一会儿，他静静地站在那儿，用额头抵着门板，在铁锈味浓烈的房间里作深呼吸。这个下午有够混乱，他想。最后，他抬起头，转过身，看到了坐在沙发上的洛根。

　　事情像是不知不觉地结束了，这回换成了24趴在沙发上，脑袋上多了好几个血窟窿。洛根坐在一旁，手撑着脑袋，模样颓丧。他身上的衣物都给撕扯得破破烂烂的，裤子尤甚，皮尔斯同情地看着他，然后走向冰箱，给他拿了瓶酒。

　　他接了过去。“我说过你不该惹他生气的，”皮尔斯说。

　　“我没有，”洛根的嗓子哑得像是淬了火，“是他疯了。”

　　“是啊，我没想到他会……”皮尔斯耸了耸肩，没接着往下说。

　　“他毁了我的裤子。”

　　“我会给你找条新的。”

　　洛根没回应，他们沉默了一会儿，皮尔斯看着他们身下血染的沙发和一旁遭了殃的墙，心里尽是些繁杂的思绪。洛根很快就喝完了他的酒。“你得……”皮尔斯咳嗽了一声，“如果你想结束这场纷争，你得去街对面的快餐店给他买一份双层黑胡椒牛肉汉堡。”

　　“在他那样对待了我以后？”洛根难以置信地看着他，“我还要给他买汉堡？”

　　“相信我，我每次都是这么哄好他的，”皮尔斯看了眼沙发上那具软绵绵的“尸体”，无奈地再次耸了耸肩，“不然呢，你还能怎么办，你最好早点打消和他说理的念头，他就是条狗。”

　　“……还是先给我拿条该死的裤子吧。”

　　END


End file.
